


but hakyeon is a name.

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:18:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9163870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: maybe, i should've told him,





	

**Author's Note:**

> 1st person pov;

before i knew it, i had memorised hakyeon.

 

his habit of babying our friends (mostly sanghyuk and hongbin), his love for banana milk, the fact that he's always looking for any reaction from the others for the stories he tells.

the way his confidence lies in most things he does and his insecurities base on his naturally tan skin. hakyeon was near flawless, but he wasn't perfect. his insecurities peeking from behind the pages if you'd read him long enough.

maybe i had read too far and too deep into cha hakyeon. maybe jung taekwoon fell too deep for cha hakyeon.

 

 

 

hakyeon was a person you could describe with many words, but could only find one.

that wasn't the case for me.

my silence allowed me to look deeper and deeper than anyone else could. it's not like he'd noticed, so i did.

hakyeon means caring, gentle, impatient, important, amazing, hardworking, perfect, loving. while i, jung taekwoon was selfish, because all i wanted was hakyeon for myself.

but hakyeon was a name and jung taekwoon is a name.

but maybe, he'd teach me to love someone else.

 

 

 

sometimes i think about moments that could've changed with a different choice, i think about the butterfly effect.

i think about what my actions could have affected and caused.

maybe, he could have fell in love with me back.

 

 

 

maybe, i should have told him, but would it have changed anything? i don't think it would've prevented the inevitable heartbreak.

 

 

 

 

june 30, it was his birthday.

 

i thought that when the day came, i could've told him.

maybe i should have, but it wouldn't change anything.

 

so i wrote a letter.

 

i put all of my feelings into words as neatly as possible. if that was still considered neat.

i told him i love him, i loved him from the very start and up to here, that i will never stop loving him even if it brings me shame.

 

maybe, i should've avoided the idol business and found another hobby.

because it still hurt when i saw him against the wall, lips against jaehwan's, whispering secrets only the two of them could hear.

 

 

maybe, if i never felt anything for him, it could have been better for me.

**Author's Note:**

> first time writing in 1st person in a long time!!!
> 
> please leave kudos or a comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> EDIT: ooPS I ACCIDENTALLY ADDED IT TO THE HAKEN 0P


End file.
